Cinco episodios de locura y lucidez
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: Sin Tomoe el Battosai jamás se hubiera vuelto el Rurouni. Ella no era su destino pero si el camino para encontrarlo. Y al final tuvo que decir adios.


RUROUNI KENSHIN (Fragmentos)

I 

Himura Tomoe trató de concentrarse por undécima ocasión en lo que estaba haciendo. No lo consiguió. Su cabeza no coordinaba ideas con su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban cuando la mente le recordaba el porque estaba en ese lugar.

Miró con todo el pesar de su alma la ropa que acababa de lavar y que le pertenecía a su _esposo_. Suspiró con horror.

_¡OH Buda, señor! ¿qué haré?_

En ese momento Kenshin entró en la cabaña. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el muchacho sonrió. Tomoe inclinó la cabeza, respondiendo al saludo.

-Es un niño- Se repitió mentalmente. –Sólo un niño...Kiyosato.-

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kenshin, mirándola preocupado.

-Iie, no es nada- Y bajó la cabeza, secándose las manos, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. Más, cuando la levantó para decirle que tendría la comida lista en unos minutos, Tomoe se quedó sin habla.

Kenshin la miraba con una intensidad que ella no conocía. Fue sólo un segundo, porque el pelirrojo desvió rápidamente la mirada, un tanto ruborizado.

Y ella no pudo moverse por unos segundos. ¿Lo qué había visto en aquella mirada lavanda, era...era...amor?

No, no podía ser.

Es decir...¿amor?

No, aquello no era posible. El chico la respetaba y deseaba cuidarla. Pero es que él era tan noble...

No la amaba.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Y si la amaba?

De repente se sintió feliz.

Y al instante se desvaneció.

Porque se dio cuenta que ella se había enamorado de él...

II 

-Hoy lloverá fuerte- Señaló Kenshin en voz alta, mirando a través de la ventana.

-No podremos salir al pueblo- Suspiró Tomoe. Realmente le dio pesar la idea. Tenía miedo de quedarse tanto tiempo a solas con él, en la misma habitación, sin el consuelo del campo. Porque sabía que aquel amor iba floreciendo lento y fuerte en su corazón, y la convivencia lo alimentaba. Por lo que, quedarse todo el día encerrados significaba compartir todo el día.

Kenshin por su parte, sonrió de manera disimulada. Le gustaba la idea de no salir. Le agradaba pensar que tendría todo el día para estar con ella. Aspirar su aroma, verla, oírla, saberla. Su rostro empezó a teñirse de un ligero sonrojo; _probarla. _La imagen le vino tan inesperada a la cabeza que no tuvo tiempo de prevenirse y el rubor exigió ferozmente su lugar en sus pálidas mejillas. Tal fue su sofoco que llamó la atención de su esposa.

-¿Te sientes mal?- La joven se acercó al muchacho y al mirarlo tan rojo le tocó la frente, abriendo los ojos asustada.

-¡Estás ardiendo! Ven, será mejor que descanses.- Y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia lo llevó hasta el futón doblado, encargándose de acomodarlo y casi obligándolo a recostarse. A esto, el muchacho no se resistió. No tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo porque el rozamiento de las manos de Tomoe lo desarmó por completo.

La joven esposa le aplicó unos paños húmedos sobre la frente para bajarle el acaloramiento que creía fiebre. Kenshin la miraba casi arrobado. El suave contacto, semejante al roce de alas de mariposa le atormentaba. De hecho, en la posición en la que se encontraban, no se sentía muy capaz de continuar con aquel interludio.

Tomó la mano que le aplicaba las compresas y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo a Tomoe.

-En serio, estoy bien, no es necesario que te molestes- Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano dejó ir la mano blanca, y se incorporó un poco, sentándose junto a ella.

Un relámpago cruzó el firmamento, que al instante se oscureció en pleno mediodía y un estruendo largo y estremecedor anunció la llegada de la tormenta.

Tomoe se levantó lentamente. Su palidez ordinaria se destacó incluso en la blancura de su kimono, gracias a la penumbra del cielo. Con pulso tembloroso encendió las lámparas de aceite para alumbrar la estancia. Sentía la mirada del joven a su espalda, pero no se encontró con fuerzas para mirarlo.

_No soporta mi toque..._ Pensaba casi angustiada, aunque su rostro se mantenía inmutable.

Kenshin a su vez, trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos en algo que no tuviera que ver con aquella joven de negros ojos, y es que si no lo lograba, no sería posible detener por más tiempo los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba y acabaría asustándola con una confesión impetuosa y torpe o peor aún, con algún movimiento poco respetuoso.

Así que acogió con agrado la separación y se dedicó a observarla encender las luces, sintiéndose de repente feliz, seguro y tranquilo.

A su vez, ajena a todos los pensamientos del joven, ella se sintió de repente más vacía que lo que nunca, en toda su vida.

III 

Tarde la noche. Mitad de otoño. El cielo despejado era adornado con una luna llena, redonda y blanca. El olor a sangre era insoportable para ella.

Tomoe tiró el agua sucia de la cubeta, incapaz de soportar el color rojizo cada vez más fuerte que tomaba cuando ella sumergía los lienzos.

-Como odio la sangre- Pensó con un rictus de amargura. Un dolor intenso le traspasó el vientre. Ella se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido.

Jamás su menstruación había sido tan abundante...ni tan dolorosa.

Y la joven la sufría sola y en silencio, como toda mujer decente que se aprecie, debe hacerlo.

Pero el olor era fuerte, y aquel día, Kenshin la había mirado un par de veces, provocándole todo el sonrojo posible en ese estado.

-Por todos los cielos, que no pueda olerme...-Rogó avergonzada.

Y ahora estaba afuera de la cabaña, sosteniéndose el vientre y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de dolor, cambiando las compresas de algodón y sumergiéndolas en agua para lavarlas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y hacia uso de toda su concentración en bloquear la dolorosa sensación; de tal manera, que no escuchó el deslice de la puerta, ni los pasos de su esposo.

No fue sino hasta que su olfato descubrió el aroma de él, mezclado con otro. Uno que no supo definir y que era amargo.

Abrió los ojos apenada y los fijó sin expresión en las pupilas claras del samurai.

-Gomen; no querría despertarte- Empezó, viendo al muchacho ofrecerle una taza con un liquido humeante.

-Iie, no me has despertado. Sabes que casi nunca duermo- Respondió con una sonrisa preocupada. –Tomate esto, te...ayudara bastante- Ofreció abochornado, consiguiendo una mirada confundida de la joven. –Para tu...dolor...te...te...a... ayudará- Tartamudeó nervioso, sintiéndose como un tonto, bajando la vista. Ella aceptó la taza, con la inteligencia del uso de aquel remedio y empinó el amargo y a la vez dulce sabor de las hierbas hervidas.

Entonces miró a Kenshin y el la miró, y aunque no sonrió, los hermosos ojos negros chispearon con gratitud y ternura.

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió, diciéndole;

-Entra a la casa, te sentirás mejor envuelta en tu futón-

-Hai- Pero al levantarse, un último espasmo la hizo tambalear. Hubiera dado con las rodillas en el suelo, pero él fue más rápido, y entonces, como aquella primera vez, la sostuvo con delicadeza y la levantó sin esfuerzo.

-Permíteme ayudarte- Pidió sin mirarla, y ella aceptó con un susurro.

Y mientras la llevaba en brazos al interior de la morada, ella se sintió tan absolutamente feliz y segura que se olvido de cualquier dolor.

Y él, pudo recordar, asimilar y sentir, que no era la primera vez que de noche, y en sus brazos, ella olía a sangre y a cerezo blanco.

IV 

Aquella mañana todo parecía borroso y oscuro.

Ella había reprimido el llanto todo el día. Hacía las cosas de manera automática, sin ver, oír o sentir lo que pasaba fuera de su mente consternada.

Tenía ganas de gritar ...no... de gritarle a él todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya no podía sostener aquella farsa, ya no podía resistir la idea de que estaba ayudando a traicionarlo. No podía, no más...ya era suficiente.

Tenía que decírselo...aunque él la matara...tenía que salvarlo.

Tomoe sintió entonces algo que le erizó la piel. Levantó la vista con ansiedad hacia la ventana y entonces lo vio.

Enishi

Enishi Yukishiro

Su hermano...

La joven abrió la puerta y lo llamó. El mundo pareció detenerse. Todo transcurrió como una pesadilla. Desde el instante en que lo presentó a su esposo, hasta en el que el jovencito se fue corriendo, llorando de rabia.

Tomoe supo que estaba condenada.

Así que cuando Kenshin entró y ella cerró su diario con espanto, tuvo que decidirse a hablar.

-No te he contado nada de mi...pensé que no tendría que hacerlo...¿podemos hablar?-

La cara de Kenshin fue un muestrario de emociones: Sorpresa, tristeza, incluso dureza y evasión, pero al final, asintió.

Y ella se desbordó en la confesión a medias. No pudo decirle la parte en que estaba involucrada...la parte en la que ella había acordado con sus enemigos descubrir su debilidad para que ellos pudieran matarlo. No pudo.

Además, ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. La tomó desde hace tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no podía hacer nada para lastimar a aquel niño al que habían obligado a volverse loco. A ese niño puro al que transformaron en asesino.

No podía lastimar a Kenshin.

Pero mataría al Hitokiri Battosai.

Más su arma no sería la espada...sería todo el amor de su alma. El sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a crear.

Y eso tendría que hacerlo sola.

Más, cuando después de aquel relato de su vida, ella pudo por fin llorar la muerte de Kiyosato en sus brazos, y se sintió tan protegida en aquélla opresión; entonces...entonces él le dijo lo que ella nunca creyó oír.

-Esa felicidad que perdiste, yo juro defenderla de ahora en adelante-

Aquéllas palabras cayeron sobre su corazón con el efecto del más fuerte de los licores. Lo embriagaron y calentaron, y subieron por su garganta hasta encontrar la vía de escape por su boca...

Y ella sonrió. El rubor acompañó el gesto y la imagen final fue primorosa.

Kenshin se sintió perdido en aquella sonrisa. Sintió que no necesitaba algo más para vivir y soportar los meses que seguiría siendo el Battosai. Por que al final, él podría remendar todos sus pecados con el aliento de esa sonrisa.

¡Oh! Cuanto la amaba.

¡Cuánto en verdad la amaba!

¿Podría ella amarlo algún día?

Aquella sonrisa, le decía, ciertamente; que si.

V 

Había recibido el golpe y estaba aturdida.

Sobre el suelo frío yacía sin poder moverse.

Pero sus sentidos empezaron a alertarse. Una frialdad muy distinta de la del ambiente empezó a cernirse sobre ella.

Tomoe tuvo un presentimiento. Un presentimiento cruel e inevitable.

Kenshin había ido por ella, y estaba ya afuera de la cabaña, peleando.

Peleando por ella.

Por ella que lo traicionó, que lo engañó, que lo llevó a la muerte.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Tenia que ayudarlo.

Buscó su cuchillo, y al no encontrarlo, tuvo la certeza mortal que el ninja la habría tomado.

Se arrastró hacia la puerta, la deslizó y los vio.

El llanto subió por su garganta.

Miró hacia todas partes...estaba desesperada. ¿Cómo, por todos los dioses, cómo podía ayudarlo?

Y entonces, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Lentamente, miró hacia arriba...

Las sombras del lugar no le impidieron mirarlo.

Kiyosato.

Estaba ahí. Por ella...

Con una flor roja en la mano.

Para ella.

De repente, cualquier duda y temor se disiparon y supo que haría.

Asintió a la figura espectral y se levantó.

Salió sin ser vista por los combatientes, que en aquel momento se preparaban para el golpe final.

Alcanzó a ver su arma en las manos del viejo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con una rapidez de la que no se creyó capaz, se interpuso entre los dos, agarrando con fuerza la mano del ninja, evitándole dar la estocada.

¡Ah! Lo logró.

Y no le importó ya el sentir la piel desgarrándose a través de su kimono con un dolor que le hubiera privado el conocimiento.

Pero no se permitió desfallecer.

Supo lo que había pasado. Y en su mente sólo podía repetir una y otra vez la palabra "perdón"

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname..._

_Por todo lo que te hice. Por haberte engañado._

_Por haberte traído aquí y obligarte a luchar y a matar._

_Por haberte hecho mío sin pensarlo._

_Por haberte amado tanto y ofrecer mi vida por ti._

_Por dejarte ahora._

Y su cuerpo cayó sin fuerza sobre la nieve.

La vida se le escapaba en el río de sangre que arrojaba su cuerpo mutilado.

Y podía ver a su esposo. Con los ojos abiertos en un espasmo de horror e incredulidad.

_¡OH, anata, perdóname este ultimo sacrilegio!_

_He sido una egoísta. Pero solo podía ofrecerte mi vida._

_Perdón._

Aún sostenía la daga en su mano.

Y sintió que podía hacerle una ultima ofrenda.

Todo el dolor pasó a segundo término, cuando levantó el brazo, y le marcó la cara...cerrando la herida de odio con la del amor verdadero.

El samurai con la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

Primero Kiyosato, y luego ella.

¡Cuánto se odio en aquel momento por haberse atravesado en la vida de aquel inocente de aquella manera!

_**-Gomen nasai, anata-**_

Y se dejó envolver por las sombras.

Kenshin la miró, sin creerlo, sin aceptarlo.

¿Estaría empezando a pagar por sus pecados?

Pero ella; ¿por qué ella?

¿Por qué?

La abrazó con fuerza. Se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

Tomó su daga, mirándola casi con amor.

_Espérame Tomoe, pronto estaré contigo._

Pero se detuvo. A un instante de hundirse el metal en la piel, se detuvo.

La tormenta de nieve arreció sobre su rostro, reclamándole su impulso.

_Aun no, Shinta. Recuerda tu promesa_

_Nos volveremos a ver, anata. Pero no aún. No es el momento._

Y de repente, el frío cesó. La tormenta se calmó. Y él supo que ella estaría acompañándolo siempre.

Por el tiempo que él viviera. Hasta que cumpliera lo que había ofrecido.


End file.
